


Shadow

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Porn Battle, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: ghosts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: ghosts

Ginny smiled, feeling Tom behind her eyes. He was a whisper in her mind, the ghost beneath her skin, the tangle of nightmare and need deep inside of her. Harry didn't see a thing, didn't know to look. He had forgotten she had been possessed, he had forgotten that she knew the way dark things moved and that the shadows held teeth.

She pushed him onto his back, eyes flashing, hearing Tom's voice in her ears and not Harry's protests. "I love you," he was saying, but Tom's voice was louder, the ghost she always carried with her even as she denied it. Ginny straddled Harry's waist, stroked him and impaled herself on his hard cock. Harry was lost in the sensation of her slick wetness, tight like a fist around him. He didn't question her motives, didn't think to ask why she suddenly wanted him inside of her and his hands on her breasts when even the day before she shuddered under his kiss and moved away from his attention.

But Tom needed a body. Tom needed to take physical form, and Harry was foolish enough not to question the shadows in her eyes, not to question the feel of her coming, her nails digging into his shoulders after tracing runic patterns into his skin.

She grinned as she came again, making Tom spill his seed deep inside of her.


End file.
